defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epilogue
"Welcome home, old users" - The Epilogue Spoilers: If you want to view this article, continue with caution since this is the final boss of Defend the Statue. 885sdwsdw is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue. He is the true final boss of the game, who occurs at Wave 50, after defeating D8Dev (d4rk886) in Wave 49's All-Out Attack Event. He wields dual swords called Dark Sinners, and has the most HP out of all bosses in the game, with 3,000,000 HP (Scales the more players there are). Defeating 885sdwsdw will grant all players "The Epilogue" badge and the game will come to an ending. Development 885sdwsdw's development as a final boss was given hints in the Defend the Statue's discord, with the following clues: * Finis iter est scriptor - Latin for Journey's End * {4 5 19 20 9 14 25} {1 23 1 9 20 19} {23 18 1 20 8} {9 19} {6 1 18} {7 18 5 1 20 5 18} {23 8 5 18 5} {14 15} {13 1 14} {3 1 14} {18 5 1 3 8} - Numerical Alphabet translated to Destiny Awaits, Wrath is far greater, Where no man can reach. * {VI V XVIII XVIII XXI XIII ' XIX} {XIII I XII XXI XIII} {IV I XVIII XI} {XIX IX XIV XIV V XVIII} {XX VIII V} {III XII IX XIII I XXIV} {XVI XXI XVIII XIX XXI V XIX} {XX XV} {XX VIII V} {V XVI IX XII XV VII XXI V} - Roman Numeral Alphabet translated to Ferrum's Malum, Dark Sinner, The climax pursues, To the Epilogue * 7/3/2009 - 885sdwsdw's join date * 10/17/2010 - Original Defend the Statue's creation * 4/22/2017 - Original Defend the Statue's last updated date * 1,188,270 - Original Defend the Statue's place visits Boss Fight After Wave 49 is complete, the background will soon fade in to activate a cutscene for Wave 50. The dialogue for Wave 50 is as it shows: "So, you "Defenders" are protecting the Statue, huh? With such teamwork, I suppose that will be the end. In fact, you might be asking yourself: Who am I? Doesn't matter now. What's more important is your downfall of the Statue. Your journey ends here now, Defenders. Your exemplary effort will become futile against me. I, 885sdwsdw, shall soon prevail! You will all fall under the influence of my destruction! Welcome, to your Final Test of Teamwork! Give me everything you've got to this point!" - 885sdwsdw Once Wave 50 starts, it will have a golden color instead of the usual Calamity Red color, indicating it is now the final wave of the game. The subtitle's text will also change to one of the final wave messages. The main text will also say Final Wave. When 885sdwsdw spawns in, the entire ambience's color will soon change color in a rainbow, with its saturation becoming more severe throughout his phases. His starting move is only spinning, but later on throughout the boss, he will be granted more moves through his phase. Each phase can be recognized by a ring that spawns under 885sdwsdw and a sound that plays. Throughout the boss fight, the ring becomes larger in later phases. The ambience's saturation is also noticeable in phases 2, 4, and 6. Each phase grants him more moves that will become lethal along with his base damage, attack rate, and multiplier. Attacks * Spin - 885sdwsdw will begin to spin, dealing constant damage to users and everything it touches. The damage output is lowered during the spin. * Tormented Drill - 885sdwsdw will begin to perform another type of spin and propel himself to where he's facing. This is one of the moves that will involve the Windforce's ability when he reaches the statue. * Augmented Retribution - Rings will appear on every player, shooting out spikes one by one in a circular motion, dealing damage to either the Player, Wall, or the Statue upon touch. * Everfrost - 885sdwsdw will come to a halt and perform a specific animation. He will release a ring of spears that will freeze users upon touch. * Ambiguity - 885sdwsdw will release Cosmic Flame hands to every player. When the Cosmic Flame hands come in contact with the player, it will inflict a Cosmic Flame burning effect to the player and will drag the player to 885sdwsdw. * Foreshadow '''- Similar to D8Dev's move, 885sdwsdw will teleport to a random player, with a faster rate than D8Dev's Foreshadow move. * '''Vampire's Lifesteal - 885sdwsdw's Dark Sinners will begin to glow, indicating Lifesteal. Upon hitting a Wall, Player, or Statue, he will restore health that is based on his base damage multiplied by 100. * Invertigo - 885sdwsdw will spawn rings on every target. When the rings stop spinning, it will deal immense damage along with inverting the ambience, thus calling it Invertigo. * Avengeance - Similar to Augmented Retribution's attack, it will spawn a number of rings under each player, releasing spikes that will go backwards and then forwards after half a second. It also spawns the projectiles one by one. * Evangelion - A number of rings will spawn in each player with an extremely inaccurate spread. Upon acitvation, it will spawn two spikes simultaneously for each ring, causing bullet hell to occur. * Unreality - A number of rings will spawn in each player with an extremely inaccurate spread. Upon activation, it will release an AoE damage at a rapid rate, inverting the ambience upon each activation. * Revengeance - 885sdwsdw will perform another type of spin and propel himself towards where he's facing, like the Avengeance move. This time, he will release spikes towards every player simultaneously at a quick rate. * Destiny's Fate - 885sdwsdw will come to a halt and perform a specific animation. Upon a specific time, he will release spikes towards every player at a rapid rate. * Deathwish - This is the most lethal move in the game. Similar to Invertigo, a number of rings will spawn on every target 3 times. Upon each activation of the ring, a ring of spikes will shoot, piercing through everything. Tips * Weapons Ferrum's Malum, Healing Staff, and Windforce are most advised in this boss fight, with FM's damage output, Healing Staff's Forcefield ability Q, and Windforce's ability to push enemies away. * It is recommended to build Ice Walls over Obsidian Walls due to its ability to freeze the boss for 10 seconds upon breaking. It also saves money more compared to building Obsidian Walls. * Teamwork is the most crucial part in this boss fight, with people taking turns doing Healing Staff's ability. Lack of teamwork will become a true demise to all players. * 885sdwsdw has a specific move that can teleport to random player, so it is best to move away from the Statue after the conditions on the Statue are pristine. * 885sdwsdw can propel himself towards the Statue with his moves Tormented Drill and Revengeance, so it is best to Windforce him if that occurs. * Phases 2, 4, and 6 are the only phases that changes the ambience's appearance, so it is best to be aware of his lethal moves that occur. * Do not have more than one person repairing the Statue, due to 885sdwsdw's attacks that can target all players, including the statue from one specific move: Deathwish. * Similar to Sir Kadee X, repairing the Statue while on the platform is also a huge risk factor, due to 885sdwsdw's AoE attack being near the center of the Statue. * A couple if not some of 885sdwsdw's moves involves Bullet Hell, so it is recommended to build Walls to reduce the amount of projectiles reaching to the Statue. * 885sdwsdw's Deathwish move is the most lethal move out of all attacks, with its move targeting everything 3 times, with a ring of spikes occuring every ring. * When 885sdwsdw's player-target attack occurs, it is recognizable of how fast the rings move. If the rings move slow, it will release a lethal attack that will invert the ambience, dealing AoE damage. If the ring moves fast, it will be a number of spikes shooting out. * Upon using the Healing Staff's ability, it is best to take turns instead of stacking Forcefields, due to no one having the time to recharge again. * Due to Windforce's 25% chance of creating a arc that pushes enemies away, it is recommended to have more than one person with the Windforce to increase the Windforce's Arc production. Trivia * 885sdwsdw is the original creator of Defend the Statue, which was made back in October 17, 2010. * 885sdwsdw was given hints in the Defend the Statue Discord. * Wave 50's development was postponed for days to focus on other bosses until then. * 885sdwsdw as a boss had trouble having balances in the game. * The color of the projectiles from 885sdwsdw's moves match in the ambience's rainbow-changing color. * 885sdwsdw and D8Dev are brothers, hence D8Dev spawning after Captain Scourge and being the last miniboss in Wave 49 and 885sdwsdw being the final boss in Wave 50. * D8Dev and 885sdwsdw both worked together in the old Defend the Statue through testing and assistance. * 885sdwsdw is the only boss that has a cutscene in Wave 50. * Wave 50 is the only wave where the Statue's lives have been restored, making it easier for people to have their attempts against him. * 885sdwsdw is the only boss who can lifesteal through his move: Vampire's Lifesteal * 885sdwsdw has the most moves in the game, with 14 different moves that can become lethal upon the final phase * 885sdwsdw is the only boss that has a specific multiplier against Walls, which can deal extreme damage against Walls. * During 885sdwsdw's development, there used to be a feature of Uber Tier Noobs, enemies with extremely high HP and high reward output. It was scrapped due to the reasoning of lack of interest after killing 885sdwsdw. * Each Dark Sinner on 885sdwsdw will deal damage, making 885sdwsdw hit twice. * 885sdwsdw's theme is Evangelion 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Destiny * Throughout 885sdwsdw's development, he used to have an abundance of moves throughout the coding. It was later scrapped due to the lack of creative ideas, thus leaving it from 25 moves to 14. * Scrapped moves such as Triumph's Regret, Relentlessity, Healer's Recovery, Journey's End, Final Showdown, and Unified Vengeance can be seen at Defend the Statue's Discord Development. * Before then, 885sdwsdw was significantly easy due to a bug, which is when he his the user who has a shield on, it won't deal damage. This was fixed. Category:Browse